Talk:Zelda Gazette Timeline
ok so here is where we can talk about the timeline just post your idea or argument under the appropriate header. Zelda1 In my opinion probably goes after TP on the Child Timeline. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Zelda 2 Definitely goes after Zelda 1 hence the official bit. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) MM After OOT. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) OOT In the beginning (in my opinion). --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) MC Either after OoX or in the beginning before OoT. After OoX due to the fact that It fits very nicely there thinking about the plot, or due to all the speculations and theories it has a very good chance of being at the beginning as well. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) FS After MC because it's story directly follows it and it wouldn't go anywhere else. Unless MC went first, then it seems likely to come after OoX. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) FSA Either before or after FS, can't really tell. So I'd just put FS/FSA. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ALTTP So this definitely comes after AoL or FS/FSA. I think it's more likely (and I'm sticking with this) that it goes after FSA, due to the fact that Ganon is killed in AoL, and from that point forward no longer exists. After FSA seems like the logical explanation. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) LA Because Link gets the Triforce at the end of ALttP, LA seems like the only logical explanation. Why? I have my reasons. Because it says (in-game) that when somebody gets the Triforce all harmony is restored upon Hyrule and it comes to live in a golden age, or something along the lines of that. Now, many of you may think, aha! That means it can't come after ALttP because all harmony is restored and that is the end of the Adult Timeline! You would be wrong, because it says, and I quote, "In Hyrule". And last time I checked, LA was in Koholint. Also, ALttP Link looks nearly identical to the one of LA. And the one from WW/PH looks nothing like the one from LA. Also, I doubt the creators had no intentions/ideas of creating the great flood when they made this game, just because it's on an island does not mean there's a flood. And one last thing, I think that when Link got the Triforce and restored harmony, he wanted to go on an adventure, so he took a ship and went anywhere. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) TP Comes after MM, of course. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ST I'm not doing this one due to the fact that it has not yet been released. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) WW Comes right after OoT on the AT, due to the story talking about it right before it, and no game would fit in between it and OoT, as well as the fact that Ganondorf rises, thus meaning he has not yet been destroyed (excluding OoT) so he must come earlier in the timeline. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) PH Comes after WW, of course. OOX I think that this game would fit nicely right after PH. --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) So basically, (The one on the left is the Child Timeline, the one on the right is the Adult timeline.) Great Cataclysm | Ganondorf's Attack/Defeat (OoT) / \ Majora's Rise/defeat (MM) Great Flood / \ Ganondorf's resurrection/defeat Ganondorf's Rise/Defeat (WW) (TP) | | Bellum's Attack/Defeat (PH) Ganon's Attack/Defeat (LoZ) | | The Oracles (OoA/OoS or more simply, OoX) Ganon's Rise/Defeat (AoL) | Vaati's Attack/Defeat (MC) | The Sealing of Vaati in the Four Sword | Vaati's Release/Defeat | Ganon's Rise/Defeat (ALttP) | Golden Age of Hyrule | Link's New Quest | Nightmares Attack/Defeat (LA) I have not yet made an MC timeline, I think that OoT or MC have a very fine possibility. And proof for this, is that Miyamato doesn't know about the timeline whatsoever. See this. Even though we have that, this: /WW-PH OoT: \MM-TP Or this: /WW-PH MC-OoT: \MM-TP Are the only real, completely and utterly valid things. You can still prove things go where by facts, but you can't prove them because "Miyamoto said so." --Z31T)6311 04:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC)